


Hirako Shinji: headcanon archive

by Silence_burns



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, reader has no specified gender, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for all the headcanons I have about Hirako Shinji.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Original Female Character(s), Hirako Shinji/Original Character(s), Hirako Shinji/Reader, Hirako Shinji/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Imagine Hirako Shinji realizing he loves you

  * It's not like Shinji knew that from the beginning. Sure, he enjoyed spending time with you, especially if you were in a mood to do some mischievous or just plain stupid stuff together, to the dismay of regular residents of Karakura.
  * Shinji loves fashion, which isn't difficult to discern with the outfit choices he makes. He doesn't realize why he's putting even more attention to details of his clothing whenever he's supposed to meet you or just wants to pay you an unexpected visit.
  * Who wouldn't want to look nice, right?
  * Although spending two hours just digging through his bottomless closet was the turning point in his life. And also in the lives of his friends.
  * Hiyori was the first to notice the anxiety pulling on all of Shinji's strings when he fretted where to take you, what to bring with him, and still didn't realize his own feelings.
  * Shinji is made of a sense of humor, so his jokes would be a big part of your meetings. He takes into consideration the kind of jokes you'd prefer, and observes how you respond to them.
  * He likes to see you laugh. Well, what's wrong with laughing?
  * Hiyori is bursting with need to make fun of how thick-headed he is, but everyone restrains her to see where things are going.
  * Shinji spent a hundred years in the World of the Living, so there are quite a few places he calls his favourite and takes you there.
  * No matter how different your lives are, he still enjoys hearing about your life.
  * It would make sense for you to first meet Shinji through Ichigo, during the time the Visords were training him.
  * Shinji would take any chance he got to make you laugh while training him. Watching someone else struggle is the simplest way of having fun, after all.
  * For that laugh, he'd even brace through getting hit with Hiyori's sandals yet again.
  * It's on one of those lazy days, when no imminent threat looms over your heads, and you still have the time to just enjoy some pleasant weather and moments of peace, when Shinji realizes how comfortable he feels around you.
  * It comes to him in a moment of shock and confusion. He was old, even by Shinigami standards, and was pretty sure he was well over that romantic phase of life. Sure, he had a few short flings, but never did he feel so connected to someone.
  * The world was ending anyway, so why not try and see where this thing between you would go, though?
  * Shinji would be very careful with approaching you about the idea of becoming anything other than friends. He might put on his joking face, but there's no denying he's a great observer. There would be a great deal of planning and judging your reactions, and his stomach would hurt from overthinking every single word you ever said to him.
  * It'd take him a few days of mentally bracing himself (and Hiyori poking fun of him) to finally ask you out openly.
  * Hiyori would piss her pants laughing if only she knew how relieved he felt when you said yes.




	2. Hirako Shinji: mornings with a s/o

  * Shinji is one of those people who just can’t get out of bed early. 
  * Before he met you, it was usually Hiyori who ripped the covers off him and dragged him out by force whenever she needed him for any reason.
  * But after you started to stay for the night more often, Hiyori (although with a great dose of annoyance) decided to maybe, kinda, sometimes, allow him _some_ privacy. 
  * Shinji’s bed is a narrow one, which he shamelessly uses to cling to you anytime you lay down with him. So close, you can feel every bone of his skinny body pressing into yours, but it’s not as uncomfortable as one might think.
  * Shinji’s absolute favourite position is with his head on your chest or in the crook of your neck, where he can lay down kisses whenever he feels like making a blushy mess out of you.
  * Or just lick you randomly.
  * He’d let his hands roam over your arms and down your sides, still warm after the night. He may act lazy, but there’s no way of getting out of his grip unless he lets you. 
  * In his half-asleep state, Shinji is not below asking you to brush his hair and just comb through it with your fingers. He’ll melt and purr into you, perfectly happy. 
  * His hair is soft and silky, making it a pleasure to play with it. It’s impossible to braid it, though. Most of the braids you tried on him when he was dozing off just unmade themselves within seconds.



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really enjoy those! 
> 
> You can find more of my works on this AO3 account or on i-might-write.tumblr.com


End file.
